PZ Ronin
|row2 = |row3 = 673|raritycolor = light|Prev = |Next = |AddlInfo = }} PZ Ronin used to work in Zorgon's team of hackers, but he was kicked out after disagreeing with the project's actions. Now he's made it his mission to warn the population of Monster Legends about Zorgon and to sabotage his plans. Stats and Information |trait1 = |trait2 = |trait3 = |trait4 = |trait5 = |role = |book = |relic = |power = 3685|life = 40112|speed = 3454}} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 0|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Text = |Default1 Name = PZ314|Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 20|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 23|Default1 Warmup = 0|Default2 Name = WINDOWS95ROCKS|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 24|Default2 Warmup = 0|Group1a Name = Ninja Sword|Group1b Name = Tech Defense|Group1c Name = Hacker Vision|Group2a Name = PZ4's Hack|Group2b Name = Daniel's Soul|Group2c Name = Vy Qwaint's Fist|Group3a Name = Spy Ninja|Group3b Name = Watching You Fart|Group3c Name = Stolen Keylogger|Default1 Text = |Default2 Text = |Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 25|Group1a Accuracy = 90|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 28|Group1a Text = |Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 0|Group1b Accuracy = 100|Group1b Cooldown = 0|Group1b Stamina = 24|Group1b Text = |Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 0|Group1c Accuracy = 100|Group1c Cooldown = 1|Group1c Stamina = 21|Group1c Text = |Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 0|Group2a Accuracy = 90|Group2a Cooldown = 3|Group2a Stamina = 23|Group2a Text = |Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 0|Group2b Accuracy = 100|Group2b Cooldown = 2|Group2b Stamina = 18|Group2b Text = |Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 50|Group2c Accuracy = 95|Group2c Cooldown = 0|Group2c Stamina = 25|Group2c Text = |Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 40|Group3a Accuracy = 90|Group3a Cooldown = 2|Group3a Stamina = 27|Group3a Text = |Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 0|Group3b Accuracy = 100|Group3b Cooldown = 3|Group3b Stamina = 30|Group3b Text = |Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 65|Group3c Accuracy = 95|Group3c Cooldown = 0|Group3c Stamina = 28|Group3c Text = |Group4a Name = Monetization|Group4a Element = |Group4a Target = |Group4a Power = 45|Group4a Accuracy = 90|Group4a Cooldown = 2|Group4a Stamina = 29|Group4a Text = self: |Group4b Name = Deception|Group4b Element = |Group4b Target = |Group4b Power = 40|Group4b Accuracy = 95|Group4b Cooldown = 3|Group4b Stamina = 38|Group4b Text = |Group4c Name = Endurance|Group4c Element = |Group4c Target = |Group4c Power = 70|Group4c Accuracy = 95|Group4c Cooldown = 1|Group4c Stamina = 27|Group4c Text = before damage, self: |Group4d Name = Dedication|Group4d Element = |Group4d Target = |Group4d Power = 55|Group4d Accuracy = 95|Group4d Cooldown = 1|Group4d Stamina = 24|Group4d Text = before damage, self: heal 50% life}} Trivia *Shares a similar design with Shademoon and Zorgon. Category:Legendary Light